Absolution
by loonie lupin
Summary: AU. John POV juste après la fin de siege 2... il ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe... et pourquoi Rodney pleure? Soupçon slash R/J. Tragédie.


**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ absolution_

**_Genre : _**_Hurt, Angst, Death fic_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ nerverland01(point)skyblog(point)com _

**_Situation_**_ : Juste après la fin de « siege 2 » - ne prends pas en compte le début de la première saison. John POV._

**_Absolution_**

Des voix parviennent à mes oreilles, indistinctes, vagues. Je ne les comprends pas. Elles semblent se trouver à des années-lumières de moi. Se recouvrant, luttant entre elle pour prendre le dessus. Des discours de natures différentes se font entendre, et m'emplissent tel un bourdonnement, incessant, de plus en plus fort.

Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles, essayant vainement de faire taire les voix qui s'alourdissent de seconde en seconde, mais rien y fait, jusqu'à ce que…

… Une voix.

Je la connais. Je sais à qui elle appartient. Il me semble en tout cas. Je n'arrive plus à remettre un visage, un nom, dessus. Ma mémoire me fait défaut, tout est si confus dans mon esprit.

- _John._

Un murmure. Pourtant, il recouvre toutes les autres voix.

Un nom. Le mien ? Il me paraît pas familier, pourtant pas par cette bouche. Cette voix n'est pas sensée prononcer ce nom.

Mais je dois voir… voir de qui il s'agit. Je veux savoir, savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'appelle. Surtout avec tant de désespoir.

J'ouvre les yeux.

C'est étrange. Je ne me rappelais pas être venu là. La chambre me paraît familière. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi. Étrange.

- _Je suis désolé._

Rodney.

Je me retourne. Il est allongé sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Sauf qu'il a un bras sur son visage. Je ne vois pas ses yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excuse ? Rodney ne s'excuse jamais. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde pas ? Il a dû m'entendre entrer… je crois. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que je suis entrer. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas comment est-ce que je suis entrer ? Pourquoi est-ce que Rodney ne me regarde pas ?

- _Je t'ai laissé tomber._

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Est-ce qu'il me parle à moi. Est-ce que tu me parles à moi, Rodney ? Il ne m'a jamais tutoyer avant, mais ça ne me dérange pas. On est ami, après tout, alors pourquoi pas. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit cela ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, Rodney. Regarde-moi !

Son bras se pose alors le long de son corps et je peux voir des larmes dans ses yeux, sur ses joues. Son regard se pose sur moi, et ne quitte plus mes yeux. Ça me fait mal, de le voir comme cela. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi triste. Pourquoi pleures-tu, Rodney ?

- _J'ai tellement mal…_

Mal ? Pourquoi ? Je le regarde, mais je ne vois aucune blessure…. Et puis, même quand il est blessé, il ne pleure jamais. Il hurle, il crie, il se met en colère, mais jamais il ne verse de larmes. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais mal, Rodney ?

- _J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur…_

Oh mon Dieu ! Quelqu'un doit être mort ! Quelqu'un à qui Rodney tenait. Mais qui ? Je ne me souviens plus…. Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle plus ? Rodney, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- _J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami…_

Il ferme les yeux en disant cela et les larmes coulent plus fort sur ses joues. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Je croyais qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami. Moi je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, en tout cas. Mais alors, qui est-ce ? Carson ? Radek ? Qui était mort ?

- _Et maintenant, je suis seul…_

Je dois être resté dans mes pensées plus longtemps que je ne le croyais. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il se croit seul. Je suis là moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Rodney, tu le sais ?

Ses yeux me fixent à nouveau.

- _Je dois te dire « adieu » maintenant, John._

Quoi ? Rodney, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois me dire « adieu » ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Rodney, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami ! Je t'aiderais ! Je serais là pour toi, mais ne me laisse pas !

- _Je suis désolé._

Ma vue se brouille. Des larmes. Pourquoi, Rodney ? Pourquoi dois-tu partir ?

Il se lève et sort de la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrête et se retourne.

Je fais un pas vers lui. Où est-ce que tu vas, Rodney ?

Mais il ne me regarde pas. Son regard est pour la chambre vide. Peut-être est-ce celle de la personne qu'il a perdu. Dans ce cas, je dois aussi la connaître. Mon cœur se serre à cette conclusion. Quelqu'un de proche est mort… et je ne sais même pas qui.

- _Tu as dit à Elisabeth que si cela marchait, elle devrait trouvé un deuxième volontaire. La deuxième bombe est pour moi._

Il referme la porte et je reste seul dans la chambre. La bombe ? Un deuxième volontaire ? Mes yeux se posent sur la table de chevet. _War and Peace._ Les souvenirs déferlent. Le jumper, l'explosion. Je ne peux pas avoir survécu…

**_Fin_**


End file.
